


Surprises for proposals are the best

by RhianneHope



Series: Not Perfect Descendants [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Multi, Surprise proposals, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianneHope/pseuds/RhianneHope
Summary: Carlos and Ben both have the same plan to propose but the other doesn't know, when their closest friends find out will everyone be supportive or will their plans head for disaster?
Relationships: Ben/Carlos de Vil, Doug/Jane (Disney Descendants), Evie/Li Lonnie, Jay/Mal (Disney)
Series: Not Perfect Descendants [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Surprises for proposals are the best

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys, thinking of doing a one shots for descendants just not sure how yet any ideas anyone has feel free to comment them. Hope everyone is safe, love you all x

Ben watched as Carlos danced his way through a contemporary routine he’d thought up while they’d been on their lunch break, he’d texted Ben just as the King sat down with their friends at their usual picnic table. Sighing as he expected another duty calling him. Surprised when Carlos’ name appeared on his screen  
From Puppy (My Love)  
Hey, just got a routine idea I’m in the studio if anyone’s looking. Love you x  
To Puppy (My Love)  
Hey yourself, want any lunch? I’m on my way x  
From Puppy (My Love)  
Just some carbs, please babe x  
Stuffing his phone back in his suit he headed for Carlos his carbs and grabbed his own, Mal shaking her head and shouting whipped at him before retreating back into Jay’s embrace, Evie leaning her head on Lonnie’s shoulder while Doug had an arm loosely around Jane’s waist. Shaking his head as the others laughed, he headed for the studio on the other side of Campus, Carlos had free periods that day and it was a sunny Friday. Ben knew that his boyfriend had these frees with their friends but would disappear when an idea for the dance troupe’s latest routine, being their captain and a cheerleader meant like Ben, Carlos was busy so their schedules weren’t always compatible but their friends were their if they needed and the core four still had a night a week they spent just the four of them, even if Mal and Jay made out or cuddled while Evie talked Carlos into her latest beauty routine or to model because he had the perfect figure or face for her newest idea and she couldn’t persuade Lonnie to do it for her. Friday’s tended to be that night since they could stay up well into the morning, Ben found that out when Carlos didn’t turn up to their breakfast and he’d been forced to pull his boyfriend practically comatose and keep him awake with coffee while they filled in paperwork as a royal couple.  
Standing against the open door of the studio, Ben watched as Carlos danced his way through the latest song to a musical in Carlos’ top ten musicals that everyone must see ‘Dear Evan Hansen’ was eighth on his list but ‘Waving through a window’ was his top song, he’d made Ben watch it on their last movie night only yesterday so he’d clearly had the cogs turning all night. Meaning despite spending the night in Ben’s dorm that he hadn’t gotten much sleep, rolling his eyes and pausing the music after he’d toed off his shoes to hand his boyfriend his food, he could forget to do simple things when he choreographed. Giving him his favourite pasta salad and a kiss Ben sat against one of the mirrors and watched enchanted by his partner who inhaled his food and lay stretching with his arse facing Ben. Only aware he was staring when Mal and Evie followed by their partners tumbled into the studio. Carlos snapping round to make sure they all took their shoes off if they were coming in.  
‘No Shoes, Jason take them off’  
Ignoring Jay’s guff of protest as he ran the speakers and his iPhone once more. Evie falling next to Ben as he waited for her head to fall against his shoulder, all the Vk’s had become close enough to him that most of the time if he was closest he tended to be an armrest in jay’s case or pillow for his boyfriend and the girls, even Lonnie and Jane had the habit.  
‘Hey Eves’ Ben hummed quietly under his breath  
‘Hmm, what’s wrong?’  
‘Does Carlos seem okay to you? Cause we watched this movie last night and I know he’s been here all of his frees today. He only has Computer Science 1st lesson.’  
‘I mean I’ve been here with him today and he seems really proud of this one, even though his ballet routine for their competition, his choice of ‘Too good at goodbye’s’ By Sam Smith was genius but I’ll check on him later.’  
Conceding to defeat for now he relaxed as he watched Carlos move with a grace he’d seen in professionals who’d danced for at least ten years. It was magnificent but the youngest tended to be very critical and hard on himself similar to the way his mother was, this was a silent agreement between the older three Vk’s and the Ak’s, no one prepared to tell Carlos not even Ben. Glancing at his watch Ben slipped behind his sweaty boyfriend who was chatting cheer with Jane, pecked his cheek and left, Doug following him to their politics class, unlike Ben, Doug had chosen to take the class and not have a free Friday with no lessons with his girlfriend and their close friends, Ben was never sure if it was because he was alone the rest of his day and Doug wanted his oldest best friend to be in a class he hated so much on his own. Doug hadn’t had a mother since her passing so Snow White cared for him a lot, meaning when she had meetings he would play with Ben and Audrey however the prissy pink cheerleader had left the school since Carlos and Ben got together at the tourney game, ignoring the fact Ben had dumped her hours before.  
Carlos had worked on that dance for another twenty minutes when he and Evie were the only ones left he changed the song and asked for her eye for small details in a solo he’d been working on that no one else knew about. Starting the track to ‘I just wanna love you’ The Shires drifting over the speakers. Evie was definitely surprised by his music choice but couldn’t think about it for very long as he started a lyrical routine that brought tears to her eyes, watching his body contort in a Grande jete before dropping into a double turn. His body looking graceful and elegant as he finished in a developpe. Evie was rendered speechless when he rushed to his bag and handed her a jewellery box, opening it she allowed the tears to spill from her eyes. It was a simple gold band with the pride flag colours in diamonds visible in a small slit on the side.  
‘Carlos, why didn’t you tell u... me?’  
‘I wanted to get the ring first E, did I get something wrong?’  
Saying nothing, but pulling herself up and rushing to hug him, both crying a little. Cupping her younger brother’s chin she used the pads of her fingers to dry his tears.  
‘It’s beautiful Carlos-Alexander De-Vil. I love it. Everything was perfect, he will love it’  
‘Damn right he will, if not then I’ll kick his ass’  
Spinning on his toes Carlos followed the new voice to see his other two siblings, Jay leaning against the door frame with Mal tucked into his side.  
‘Yeah Lil C, why didn’t you tell anyone what you were planning?’  
Rolling his eyes as he dried Evie’s tears, pretending he didn’t see the shine of tears in Mal’s eyes or Jay’s proud gaze resting on him as he tucked Evie into a hug, small but tall frame standing at just above her 5’5 frame.  
‘Cause, on the Isle you all did most things like looking after and protecting me. I just wanted to do something for myself that didn’t mean I had to rely on any of you.’  
Nodding the other two joined in the group hug, Jane and Lonnie staying out of sight as they both slipped off, remembering to tell Doug in case Ben had any proposal plans. All the Vk’s sitting down as Carlos ran through his routine again, all the moves perfect for his surprise, only one detail kept nagging at Evie’s brain.  
‘Car? When are you planning to do this?’  
His guilty look making her brain connect dots while the other two waited for the drama to unfold, they knew Evie to well to read her thoughtful expression.  
‘Carlos! You are not’  
‘Err...No?’  
Posing it as a question in the hope it would calm Evie if he did.  
‘Carlos it’s tomorrow night for his birthday isn’t it’  
The other two whipping around to see the sheepish smile he was trying to placate them all with.  
‘Yeah, I’ve had the idea and permission from his parents since August.’  
‘Carlos-Alexander Calvin De-Vil that was months ago. It’s December now’  
Shrinking slightly from Evie’s scolding tone he turned to do his cool down stretches and finishing the planning for Ben’s 18th the next night, that was why he’d insisted on tonight for Vk night despite Lonnie’s protests she wanted to take Evie out. All waiting while he grabbed his stuff and linked arms with Evie after throwing his dance hoodie on over his shorts. He never danced in a shirt since he pushed himself so hard. Rolling his eyes when he heard her quiet protests and just continued walking, feeling the lightweight of the ring box in his hoodie pocket enough to make him smile.


End file.
